A New Life
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Robin and Patrick have their little girl, Jordan. Then they adopt the abandoned Talia. When they find out that Robin is pregnant with 6 babies, how much will life change? READ & REVIEW! Couples: Scrubs, JaSam, and Nem
1. The Beginning

A New Life

A New Life

Characters:

Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine, Nikolas Cassadine, Sam McCall, and Jason Morgan.

My Characters:

Jordan Samantha Scorpio- the four year old daughter of Robin and Patrick.

Lila Emily McCall- Sam and Jason's 4 year old.

Nathan Alan McCall- Jason and Sam's 2 year old son.

Spencer Noah Cassadine- Emily and Nikolas's only son, who is 7.

Alexandria Robin Cassadine- the 5 year old daughter of Emily and Nikolas.

Paige Monica Cassadine- the youngest of Emily and Nikolas's children.

Robin Scorpio was happy. Her life was going perfectly. The only thing she wished for was that her best friends, Sam and Emily, would get over their problems.

Sam McCall was getting married to Jason Morgan. Sam is a doctor at General Hospital. Sam and Jason's daughter is going through a stage where she likes to ignore people, especially Sam.

Emily Quartermaine was married to Nikolas Cassadine. Even though they have 3 kids, a woman named Lucy is trying to get Nikolas to fall in love with her. Emily is a doctor at GH.

Robin was very happy with her life. She had a great job as a doctor, a great relationship with Patrick, and a great baby. Robin Scorpio was finally a mother. She had her 4 year old daughter, Jordan Samantha Scorpio.

"Mommy, when can I go to preschool with Lila?" asked Jordan. She was walking through the hospital with her mom. Robin was reading a chart and not paying much attention to her daughter.

"Yeah, Sweetie." she said.

"Mommy." said Jordan. "I said when am I going to preschool?"

"Jordan, Mommy is doing work. Wait until we get home to ask me." Robin walked into a room and Jordan followed.

"Hello, Mrs. McKee. I have your test results." Jordan hid shyly behind her mother.

"Dr. Scorpio, is this your daughter?" asked Mrs. McKee.

Robin smiled. "Jordan, say hi to Mrs. McKee."

"Hello." said Jordan quietly.

"How old are you?"

"4 years old." said Jordan. She moved and sat on Robin's lap.

"She's beautiful, Dr. Scorpio." said Mrs. McKee. She smiled at the 4 year old. "Okay, so the test results."

"Everything came back clear. Mrs. McKee, you have very good chances of getting pregnant. You are only 26, so go ahead and try."

"Thank you, Dr. Scorpio. Bye Jordan."

"Bye-bye, Mrs. McKee." Jordan smiled. Mrs. McKee left the room.

"Okay, Jordan, let's go to the Nurse's Station. I'm sure Aunt Sammy will be there."

"Where's Aunt Emmy?" asked Jordan.

"Aunt Emily, Jordan. Her name is Emily." said Robin as she picked up her daughter.

"But, I always call her Emmy, Mommy." said Jordan. Robin walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Aunt Emily was in surgery last time I checked." said Robin. She ran into Epiphany.

"Dr. Scorpio, you need to watch where you are walking!" she yelled. Jordan started crying and covered her ears.

"Don't yell at Mommy!" she said. Epiphany sighed.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to upset her."

"It's okay, she'll be fine. It was my fault." Robin walked away with her crying daughter and towards Sam. "Hi Sammy."

"Oh, hi Robin. Hi baby." Sam took Jordan from Robin. "What's wrong with her?"

"I ran into Epiphany and she yelled at me and that made Jordan cry. Can you watch her for a few minutes while I go change? I won't be that long."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll stay around here." Robin walked to the locker room while Sam got Jordan quiet.

Robin walked over to her daughter expecting Sam to be teaching her how to con someone. Sam was looking over a chart while Jordan was half asleep. "Thanks Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Robin. Bye Jordan."

"Bye Aunt Sammy." whispered Jordan. She fell asleep in Robin's arms. Robin walked over to the elevator and waved to Emily as she stepped on.

"Bye." said Emily. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Kelly's. I have to tell you something." said Robin while she was on the phone with Patrick. "No I didn't tell Sam, Emily, or Jordan first."

"Why is it a competition between you three? You all have to be the first that I tell anything to." Patrick responded and Robin laughed. "Yes I know that Sam is an ex con artist and Emily is a princess."

"They will not influence anything bad on our daughter." Patrick asked where she was. "She's asleep in the backseat. We're almost there. I have to go." Patrick said love you. "I love you too." Robin hung up the phone and pulled over.

Robin walked into Kelly's carrying her sleeping daughter. She sat at a table and Mike walked over. "Hey Robin. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, just some Coke and a fruit punch for Jordan." Mike smiled and walked away.

Carly Corinthos walked into the diner. "Well, what do we have here? Did Patrick leave you already?"

"No Carly, Patrick is meeting us here." replied Robin calmly.

"Big surprise, because Patrick never wanted you or the stupid kid." Robin stood up.

"Don't ever talk about my daughter like that or I will." started Robin.

"What will you do? Have Sonny and Jason kill me? Sonny is my husband and Jason is my best friend. They gave up on you for me just like Patrick will."

Robin put Jordan down and smacked Carly. Carly tackled Robin and they started fighting. Jordan started crying and ran over to her cousin, Georgie, who was a waitress.

"Don't talk about my daughter." said Robin. Carly slammed her into a table and it fell over. "Wait, Carly, stop." said Robin.

"Why, you know you're going to lose?"

"No, Carly, I can't do this." Carly knocked Robin on the ground. "Carly stop, I'm pregnant!" she yelled. Carly stopped.

"You shouldn't have slapped me if you didn't expect a fight." Patrick walked in and found his girlfriend on the ground and Carly screaming at her. Patrick immediately ran to Robin. He helped her up.

"You have nothing better to do then harass my girlfriend!" he screamed. "You could have hurt Jordan!"

"Patrick, I'm pregnant." said Robin. Patrick went crazy and started yelling at Carly. Sonny walked in and started beating up Patrick.

"Sonny, no!" Robin yelled. Sonny stopped for a minute. "Carly and I got into a fight and I'm pregnant. Patrick was just defending me."

"I'm sorry." said Sonny. He helped Patrick up. He looked at Carly and said "We'll discuss this later."

Sonny and Patrick picked up the chairs and tables that had been knocked over. Sonny hugged Robin and Jordan and left with Carly.

"I'm sorry I told you like that." said Robin.

Patrick looked worried. "Let's get you to the hospital and see if the baby is okay. How far along are you anyway?"

"4 months. I am starting to show a little. I just found out this morning."

"Jordan, how do you feel about a little brother or sister?"

"Yay!" said Jordan. Robin, Patrick, and Jordan walked out of Kelly's and to GH.


	2. Unexpected News and meeting Talia

Robin and Patrick learned that the baby was fine

Robin and Patrick learned that the baby was fine. Robin would have to come back in a month for her check up.

When Robin was 5 months pregnant, she came in to see Kelly. Patrick was in surgery and she had Jordan.

"Okay, Robin. Do you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet." said Robin. She smiled at Jordan, who was watching Kelly apply the gel to Robin's stomach.

"Oh my God!" yelled Kelly.

"What?" asked Robin. "Is the baby okay?"

"Not baby, Robin. Babies, there are six of them."

"WHAT!!" screamed Robin very loudly. Jordan covered her ears and ran out of the room. "HOW?"

"Well, Robin, I see 6 babies. Don't get too mad, Robin. You can always do adoption." said Kelly.

"No way, I'm keeping all of them." she turned to the screen. "I want to know next month."

"Okay, make your appointment and you can go home." said Kelly. She left the room.

Robin walked out of the room and Jordan was talking to a little girl. She had blonde hair and was wearing an old pink flowered dress. Jordan saw her Mom and ran over. "Mommy, come here!" she said happily.

Robin walked over to where the little girl was standing. "Hi, I'm Robin. I am Jordan's Mommy. How old are you?"

"I'm 4." said the little girl.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.

"I am Talia."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. I walked here. My parents weren't around. Only the lady at the docks. She died though and I don't know where to go."

"Okay, Talia, let me make a call and I will have somewhere for you to go."

"Thank you." said Talia. She smiled at Robin.

Robin called Child Services and told them what had happened. Talia would stay at Robin's until someone could come.

"Talia, you're going to stay with me tonight." Talia nodded. Robin said goodbye to Emily and went home.

"Jordan, Robin, I'm home!" said Patrick. He went into the living room and Robin was asleep on the couch. He knew she wasn't getting much sleep lately so he left her alone. "Jordan?" he called.

Patrick walked down the hallway and saw a blonde haired little girl playing with a doll in Jordan's room. He went in and smiled at the little girl. "Hi, I'm Patrick. I'm Jordan's dad. What's your name?"

"Talia. Robin said that I am spending the night tonight. Like a sleepover."

"That's nice. Where's Jordan?"

"Robin said that we could use her dresses for dress up. Jordan went to get some." Patrick left and went into his room. He ran up behind Jordan and picked her up.

Jordan screamed. "Hey baby." said Patrick.

"Daddy!" Jordan wrapped her arms around her father. "Did you meet my friend Talia?"

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"Daddy, her Mommy and Daddy didn't want her. There was an old lady who took care of her. The lady died and Mommy called Child Services. She said that Talia will get to live with a nice family."

"Your Mommy is always right, isn't she?" Jordan nodded. Patrick went back to where his girlfriend was sleeping.

Patrick picked Robin up and carried her to their bedroom. He layed her down and covered her up.

"Jordan, Talia!" yelled Patrick from the kitchen. The two little girls ran to the room.

"Yeah, Daddy?" asked Jordan.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Kelly's!" yelled Jordan.

"Jordan, Mommy is sleeping. We can't go get Kelly's."

"Yes we can." said Robin coming into the room. "Patrick, I need to tell you something important." Patrick nodded.

"Girls, get dressed and we can go to Kelly's." said Patrick.

"Yay!" yelled Jordan.

A half hour later, they arrived at Kelly's. They sat at a table and told Mike what they wanted.

Jordan jumped up and ran out the door. "Jordan Samantha Scorpio!" yelled Robin. Jordan walked back in the restaurant. "What were you thinking?"

"I felt sick, so I went outside." said Jordan. She gave her mother the puppy dog eyes and Robin melted.

"Next time tell me and I will go out there with you." Robin smiled at her daughter.

"I love your name, Jordan." said Talia.

"What's your full name?" asked Jordan.

"Well, my first name is Natalia. I don't have a last or middle name."

"Jordan Samantha Scorpio?" asked Jordan. "How did I get my name?"

"Well, baby, your father and I discussed some first names." said Robin.

"What were they?"

"Jordan, Madeleine, Isabella, Gabrielle, Savannah, and Gracie."

"I like my name the best." said Jordan.

"Your mom picked it out. Well, for your middle name, we decided on Samantha because of Aunt Sam."

"What did she do?" asked Jordan.

"She stayed in the room while I was having you. Daddy was out of town on business. You, Alex, and Lila all got their middle names from one of their Aunt's."

"Oh, thank you for telling us." said Jordan. "What are you naming the babies?"

"Babies?" asked Patrick.

"I'm sort of having 6 of them." said Robin.

"6!" yelled Patrick. "How are we going to handle 6 babies? We can barely handle Jordan!"

"We'll manage." said Robin. She put her had where one of her children was kicking.

The next morning Patrick and Robin had a discussion. Well, it was more like Patrick listened to her tell him what they were going to do.

"Is this Leora, from Child Services?" asked Robin while she was on the phone.

"Yes it is. I am guessing you are Robin Scorpio, the woman who is taking care of a 4 year old girl?"

"Yes that's me. I was wondering if Talia could become a part of our family. I would like to adopt her." said Robin.

"Well, you are qualified to adopt. You have a good job, a stable relationship, and a young daughter the same age. I will come by to interview you."

After 2 weeks, it was decided that Talia would become a Scorpio-Drake child. Robin and Patrick would now have 8 kids in nearly 3 months.

"Rob…I mean Mommy, can I have a full name?" asked Talia.

"Of course, let me talk to Daddy about it."

After talking that night, they decided on a name. The next morning, they all sat down to breakfast. "We have your full name Talia." said Patrick.

"We have decided on Natalia Anna Scorpio." said Robin. She felt good when Talia smiled.

"That's after Grandma Anna!" said Jordan. "Mommy, when is Talia's birthday?"

"I don't know. I have to check the birth records."

A week later, it was discovered that Talia was exactly 3 months older than Jordan.

"Hi Sam." said Robin. She was going to see Kelly.

"Hi Robin, girls." Sam smiled. Emily and Sam had begun to love Talia quickly. Sam picked up Talia while Emily walked over and took Jordan.

"Can you watch them while I go in to see Kelly?"

"Sure." answered Sam and Emily together. Robin went back into a room.

"Okay Robin, I can tell you what the babies' are." said Kelly.

"Tell me." said Robin.

"Baby A is a boy, Baby B is a girl, Baby C is a boy." started Kelly. "Baby D is a girl, Baby E is a girl, and Baby F is a girl." Robin smiled. "That's 4 girls and 2 boys."

"Thanks, Kelly." Robin left to go tell her daughter's the news.

"Are you serious? More girls?" said Patrick after Robin told him. "Robin, I can't handle any more girls." Robin laughed and smacked her husband.

"You have handled Talia and Jordan just fine."


	3. Birth

"Patrick, we need to name these kids." said Robin. She was 8 months pregnant and not aloud to move around too much.

"Okay. We have 6 babies, four girls and two boys." said Patrick.

"I like the names Kalob, Jacob, Ryan, Tyler, and Jackson." said Robin.

"I like Robert, Noah, Jake, Lucas, and Samuel." said Patrick.

"The first little boy can be Tyler Robert Scorpio-Drake." said Robin.

"I like Ryan Noah Scorpio-Drake for the second boy." said Patrick.

"Now for the girl's names. I like Savannah, Madeleine, Isabella, Gracie, and Gabrielle." said Robin.

"Those are the other names for Jordan. But I like Kasey, Taylor, Vanessa, Jennifer, and Victoria." said Patrick.

"Baby B is Madeleine Marie Scorpio-Drake." said Robin.

"Okay, well I like Vanessa Grace Scorpio-Drake." said Patrick.

"The youngest one I want to name Taylor Isabella Scorpio-Drake." said Robin.

"Okay, so baby E is named Savannah Victoria Scorpio-Drake." said Patrick.

"So these are the names. A-Tyler Robert. B-Madeleine Marie. C-Ryan Noah. D-Vanessa Grace. E-Savannah Victoria. Last is baby F-Taylor Isabella." said Robin.

"I like the names." said Patrick.

"Me too." Robin smiled.

"Mommy, when will the babies be here?" asked Jordan. Robin had taken the girls to the park.

"In about 2 weeks." answered Robin. She was reading a baby book while the girls were playing.

"Mommy, what are the babies' names again?" asked Talia.

"For the 3rd time today, they are Tyler, Madeleine, Ryan, Vanessa, Savannah, and Taylor."

"I like Taylor the best." said Jordan.

"Well, I like Vanessa." said Talia. The girls ran over to the slide.

"Talia, let's paint!" yelled Jordan. She was in the bedroom that she and Talia shared. Talia was in the living room.

"Jordan Scorpio, you will not paint in my house!" said Robin. She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her outside. Then, she grabbed some paints and paper and let the girls paint.

Robin went inside and she felt something. She noticed her water had broken. Robin passed out. Right before she went unconscious, she whispered "Jordan."

"Tallie, I haft to go to the potty." said Jordan. They had been outside for an hour. Jordan opened the back door. She started walking down the hall and found her mom lying on the ground.

"Mommy!" yelled Jordan. Since both of her parents were doctors, Jordan knew how to check for a pulse. There was a strong one.

"Talia come in here!" yelled Jordan. Talia ran in the door and saw her mom and sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Mommy. I think her water broke." Jordan wanted to be a doctor when she was older.

"What do we do?" asked Talia.

"I will go get Aunt Emmy!" yelled Jordan. Emily lived a few houses down the street.

"What do I do?"

"Try to wake her up." said Jordan. She ran out the door.

"Mommy, you have to wake up." said Talia. She gently shook Robin. Talia started crying.

"You have to wake up. I already lost one Mommy. I can't lose another one."

Jordan ran pretty fast for being a 4 year old. Emily lived exactly 7 houses down the street.

"Aunt Emily! Uncle Nikolas!" yelled Jordan as she ran into the front yard. Jordan threw open the door and ran in the house.

"Hi Jordan." said Emily. She smiled at the little brown haired girl. "Where's Tallie?"

"Mommy was on the ground. Her water broke and she is just laying there. Talia is at home trying to wake Mommy up." said Jordan.

"Nikolas!" yelled Emily. Nikolas came to where his wife was.

"What's wrong?"

"Robin is unconscious. We have to go down there." Emily said quickly. "Spencer!"

Spencer came into the room. "Yeah Mom?"

"Can you watch Paige and Alex for a minute?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emily was a little nervous about leaving her 2 and 4 year olds in the care of a 7 year old.

Emily ran out the door with Jordan and Nikolas.

Talia was scared that they wouldn't save her in time. That she would lose her brothers and sisters, along with her mom. Emily and Jordan ran into the house.

"Help!" yelled Talia. Emily sat down next to Robin and felt for a pulse.

"It's a strong one. These babies are coming now." said Emily.

"What do we do?"

"Nikolas, lift Robin onto the couch. I know how to deliver a baby." said Emily. "Talia, run to my house and tell the kids what is happening. Spencer can walk with you guys to Sam's." Sam lived two streets over. "Jordan, run down the street to Elizabeth's. We'll need her help." Elizabeth was 12 houses away. Jordan and Talia ran.

Nikolas gently picked up Robin. He put her on the couch. "We need to wake her up." said Emily. "Get me some cold water." Nikolas did as he was told.

Emily splashed water on Robin. "Jordan? Talia?" asked Robin. She sat up.

"Robin, you are going into labor. The babies are coming now." said Emily.

"Where are my girls?" asked Robin.

"Jordan went to get Elizabeth. Talia is at my house and she and the kids are going to walk to Sam's." Emily stopped talking. "Robin, Elizabeth is going to help deliver these babies, but Tyler doesn't want to wait."

"Who's Tyler?" asked Nikolas.

"Baby A. Their names are Tyler, Madeleine, Ryan, Vanessa, Savannah, and Taylor." said Emily.

"Em, contraction." said Robin.

"Push, hard." said Emily. Robin pushed. "Again." said Emily.

5 minutes later, Robin heard a baby cry. She looked at Emily. "Can I please hold my baby?"

Emily handed the baby to Robin. "Hi there, Tyler Nikolas Scorpio-Drake."

"I thought it was Tyler Robert." said Emily.

"I changed it. You get a baby named after you too, Em."

"Which one?" asked Emily.

"Vanessa. Wait, maybe they can be Tyler Nikolas Robert Scorpio-Drake and Vanessa Grace Emily Scorpio-Drake." said Robin.

"Mattie's coming, Robin." said Emily. Then, Jordan ran in the door with Elizabeth.

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby. Go play in your room." Jordan walked over to the baby.

"Ty?" she asked.

"This is your baby brother, Tyler. Now please go to your room." Jordan walked down the hall. "Nikolas, wash my baby off."

Robin was really tired. She still had 5 more babies to deliver with out Patrick. "Nikolas!"

Nikolas ran in the room. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Call Patrick. I refuse to deliver Ryan until Patrick is here."

"What about Mattie?" asked Emily.

"She's already coming." said Robin.

Elizabeth and Emily delivered Mattie in 3 minutes. She was 6 minutes younger than her brother. Robin held out her arms and Elizabeth put the baby in them.

"Her name is Madeleine Elizabeth Scorpio-Drake." Nikolas put Tyler in his crib and took Mattie.

"Where's Patrick?" asked Robin.

"He said he would be here in 5 minutes." said Nikolas.

"Em, I want to try to have all the babies at least 5 minutes apart. We can't just keep delivering them one after the other."

"You can rest for a minute." said Elizabeth.

Patrick ran threw the front door of his house. He found Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Emily standing around Robin. "When will you deliver Tyler?"

"I already did. Tyler Nikolas Robert Scorpio-Drake and Madeleine Elizabeth Scorpio-Drake are here."

"I thought it was Marie." said Patrick.

"I changed it. Vanessa will be Vanessa Emily Grace Scorpio-Drake." said Robin.

"Where are Talia and Jordan?"

"Jordan is in her room and Talia is at Sam's or Emily's." She felt another contraction hit. "Ryan's coming. How long has it been?"

"4 minutes since Mattie." said Elizabeth.

"Deliver now." said Robin.

Robin squeezed Patrick's hand very tightly. Emily delivered Ryan 7 minutes after Mattie.

Robin and Patrick held their youngest son then Nikolas took him.

Vanessa came 6 minutes later, then Savannah in 8 minutes. Robin had Taylor left.

"Emily, I can't do this. I'm so tired." said Robin. She had delivered 5 babies in 32 minutes.

"Robin, Taylor needs to come out." said Elizabeth. Robin was pale and sweating a lot. "Nikolas, please get Robin some water."

Robin drank water and wiped the sweat off of her face. She grabbed Patrick's hand. "Let's do this."

Taylor was the hardest to deliver. She was stuck at first, but Emily and Elizabeth got her out. Robin heard her youngest child cry.

"My baby is here." It had taken Robin 16 minutes to have Taylor. She had delivered 6 babies in 48 minutes.

"Robin, she is beautiful. All of your kids were, even when they were first born." said Elizabeth.

Emily heard an ambulance. The phone started ringing and Nikolas answered. It was Sam and he told her there were 6 healthy babies.

The Ambulance loaded Robin and the 6 babies on. Emily went to the hospital while Nikolas took Jordan over to Sam's to call Robin's friends and family.

"Family of Robin Scorpio?" asked Epiphany.

"That's us." said Mac, Anna, Robert, Noah, Maxie, Georgie, Talia, Jordan, Patrick, Emily, Sam, Nikolas, Spencer, Alex, Lila, Nathan, Paige, Jason, Jax, and Sonny.

"Well, Robin and the babies are both doing fine. Taylor was having some trouble breathing, but she's fine now." said Kelly.

"Who was going to tell me!" yelled Brenda. She walked off the elevator and went over to the group. "I never knew my best friend was pregnant. When were you going to tell me that she was having 6 kids? Emily was the only one who had enough common sense to call me."

"When can we see her?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick, Emily, Elizabeth, Anna, Robert, and Mac are on the list for seeing Robin. Oh, and Nikolas, Jordan, and Talia." said Kelly.

"Can I see Mommy first?" asked Jordan.

"We can have 3 visitors at a time, so Patrick and the girls can go first."

"What about the babies?" asked Anna.

"We are making an approval list right now." said Kelly.

Everyone got to see Robin and the babies. She was very happy to finally have her children.

The next day, Robin and the kids were released. She went home and got the kids rooms ready. Talia and Jordan were in one room. Ryan and Tyler shared. Savannah and Taylor were in one room, while Vanessa and Madeleine were in the other.


	4. A Sleepless Night

"Waaaaa!" Madeleine screamed at the top of her lungs. It was 1 in the morning.

"Coming, Sweetheart." Robin said to herself. Patrick had the nightshift that night. The babies had been home for 2 weeks.

It was too late by the time Robin got into Mattie's room. She had already wakened Vanessa.

"Shhhh, it's okay." The mother whispered to her daughters. She picked both of them up. She layed them into their bassinet. Each of the sextuplets had one. Tyler's was red, Mattie's was pink, Ryan's was green, Vanessa's was purple, Savannah's was yellow, and Taylor's was blue. She pushed the pink and purple bassinets out of the room. The girls quieted down at the movement. She went into the nursery/playroom that was for all the children.

"Let's get you changed." She lifted Mattie and placed her on the changing table. She changed her diaper and put her back down. She picked up Vanessa, who was soaked.

"Why are you so wet?" she asked out loud. It was Patrick's turn to put the sextuplets in bed for the night. He obviously didn't change Vanessa's diaper.

"I'll just change your sleeper too." She picked up a purple outfit for her child to sleep in. Each child had an assigned color so clothes and other things wouldn't get messed up.

"There." Mattie began to cry again. Robin heard another baby cry and knew that it was Ryan. She left the girls in their bassinets and went to get her youngest son. She put him in the green bed and pulled him into the nursery. She changed him and pulled all three children into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get you guys a bottle." She picked up a pink, green, and purple bottle. She added some formula and started to heat them. She grabbed each bottle, sticking it into a child's mouth. She burped them when needed.

Robin walked back into the nursery and turned on the music box. She picked up Madeleine and sat in the rocking chair and began to rock slowly. Her daughter fell asleep. She placed her in the bassinet and repeated this on the other two children.

Finally, Robin placed the three children in their beds. They were all still sleeping peacefully.

"Mommy?" she turned around slowly. Jordan was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I can't go back to sleep." Robin picked up the four year old and carried her into the kitchen. She sat her on the counter and got milk and chocolate syrup from the fridge.

"When I was little and couldn't sleep, Grandma Anna used to do this." She put chocolate syrup and milk in a cup and stirred them. She stuck it in the microwave for a minute and then pulled it out.

"This will help." Jordan drank the warm chocolate milk out of the sippy cup.

"Thanks Mommy." She gave the cup to her mother. Robin picked up the little girl and carried her back to her room. She tucked her in and the little girl drifted off to sleep. By then, it was 3 in the morning.

Robin walked to her room and opened the door, but then she heard a cry. She went back into the boys' room and quickly grabbed Tyler before he woke up Ryan.

"My sweet little boy." She changed his diaper and fed him. Then she sat in the nursery rocking chair. She began to sing "Rock a Bye Baby." After she sang it 3 times, he was asleep. She took him back to his room and closed the door. She heard a little girl cry and noticed it to be Savannah.

"Vannie, please don't cry." Robin was exhausted. It was 4 in the morning and she had only slept for 2 hours. She fed and changed her. Savannah was the hardest baby to get to sleep and tonight was no different.

"Come on, sweetie. Mommy is so tired." She carried the child into the nursery. It was the 6th time she had been in there that night. She layed the child in the crib that was in the room and opened the window a little bit. She turned on music and watched her daughter. She yawned sleepily and then drifted off.

"Good girl." She put the child her room. She walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. When she turned to leave the room, she saw Talia standing there.

"What's wrong, Tallie?"

"I had a bad dream about my real parents." Robin led the child to the living room.

"You can tell me."

"My parents died when I was 2. I had nowhere to go and they left me alone. The lady at the docks found me and took care of me and then she died. But instead of coming here like I did, I saw some mean guys. They throwed me into the water and I drownded."

"It'll be okay, sweetie. You're safe here.

"I know." Robin looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

"Do you wanna go back to bed?" The child nodded sleepily. Robin put her in her bed. That was when she noticed that only 5 of the 6 babies had wakened up.

She quickly walked into Savannah and Taylor's room. She went over to the youngest child's bed. She was beginning to stir.

"You need a bottle, Tay." She said quietly. She lifted the half sleeping baby and fed and changed her. She rocked her back to sleep. By the time all that was done, it was 6 in the morning.

"It's pointless to sleep now." Robin said to herself. She started to make coffee and sat down to read a medical journal. It had been a long night.


	5. The End

_One Year Later:_

Robin took pictures as Tyler, Mattie, Ryan, Vanessa, Savannah, and Taylor sat in their high chairs eating their birthday cake. It was the sextuplets' 1st birthday. Jordan and Talia were laughing as the babies smeared cake on their faces.

Patrick had been distant since the babies were born. Robin figured out that he had been cheating on her with his college girlfriend, Lisa Niles. She could still clearly remember the day.

_~Flashback: 9 Months Ago~_

"_Patrick, I need your help with the babies. I never get sleep because I am up with them all night."_

"_Well I have to work." He said as he was skimming through a medical journal._

"_I have to work too. These are our babies, not just mine. Why can't you ever help?"_

"_Because I didn't sign up for this life!" he yelled. "Robin, I loved Jordan. But then you pulled Talia into our family. Now you had six babies? It's too much to handle!"_

"_It's a lot to handle, but they are our children."_

"_I would have been fine if we just had Jordan. Why did we need anymore?"_

"_I can't believe you are sitting here, regretting 7 of our 8 children. What brought all this on?"_

"_I've been sleeping with Lisa." He announced with his head down._

"_Get out of my house."_

"_Robin…"_

"_No, Patrick. Get out!" he just sighed and left._

_~End Flashback~_

Robin hadn't really talked to him since then. The only child Patrick had visitation of was Jordan. She knew it wasn't really fair to Talia and the babies that Jordan got a father and they didn't, but she couldn't help it. That was the custody agreement Patrick had settled on. He was also paying child support.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Tyler, Mattie, Ryan, Vanessa, Savannah, and Taylor. Happy Birthday to you!"

She smiled at the babies as they tried to blow out the candles. Next were the presents from Emily, Elizabeth, Sam, and their children.

"Mommy!" Jordan yelled from the kitchen. "Daddy is here!"

Robin stood and went to the top of the stairs. She watched Patrick open the door and enter.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"It's the babies' birthday. I brought them presents."

"Why? You don't want them or Talia."

"Robin, I'm sorry. Lisa was a mistake. Giving up 7 of my kids was a mistake. I'm going to fight for us."

"You should have fought for us 9 months ago." She said with a laugh. "We aren't going to be together, Patrick. But you can see the kids anytime."

"You say that now, Robin. But I know you'll give in."

"I don't think so."

5 months later, Robin and Patrick were married. They lived happily ever after.


	6. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
